The Return of the Bad Apple
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: The Bad Apple returns, and uses LarryBoy's keronian friends against him. Also a LarryXPetunia
1. Prologue

_Keroro Platoon HQ_

_LarryBoy's POV_

The Keroro Platoon called me to go to their base so they could show me something. When I got there they were polishing a weird sword.

LarryBoy: Why are you guys polishing a sword?

Keroro: This is a new weapon with lasers and a flamethrower built in!

LarryBoy: But why is it a sword?

Keroro: I honestly have no idea.

Kululu did his usual ku ku ku laugh.

Kululu: Well, no one would expect a sword to be a powerful weapon.

Giroro: (looking at Keroro) But where are we gonna keep it? You already filled the invention room with your stupid gundam models.

Keroro: Hey LarryBoy, why don't you keep it?

LarryBoy: Why me?

Keroro: You know how to use a sword, right?

LarryBoy: Right

Keroro: And you won't let it fall into the wrong hands, right?

LarryBoy: Right

Keroro: So you're gonna keep it, right?

LarryBoy: Not right

Keroro: Come on, it's not like you'll get in trouble or anything!

Kululu did his usual ku ku ku laugh.

Kululu: The sword has its own anti-barrier, so no one except you and us can see it, but when you grab it everyone will be able to see it.

LarryBoy: Then I guess its okay.

Keroro: (putting the sword on a sword holder and giving it to LarryBoy) Great, I'll put it in a sword holder so you'll have some place to put it!

Giroro: Since when did we have sword holders?

Keroro: I have no idea; maybe it's because of the plot of the story.

I put the sword carrier on and started to leave. But then Dororo came out of nowhere, but neither I nor the platoon noticed him.

Dororo: Hey guys, I'm here for you to show me the new weapon!

Dororo saw that no one was paying attention to him, so he started to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Bumblyburg Hill<em>

I looked at the sword's sharp blade while going home. I don't know if I'll ever need it but I guess it'll come in handy. But once I get home I should put it in the sword holder so Archie won't see it.

On my way home I can't stop thinking of the Keroro Platoon. They tried to take over Bumblyburg once, and since I haven't had good experiences with space aliens, I didn't know what to do. So I secretly made a deal with them: "If they don't harm the city, I'll help them with their other invasion". At first I wasn't so sure about it at first, but later I became good friends with the sergeant. But I always hope being friends with an invader won't get me into some serious trouble.

Once I get home I put the sword in the sword holder. And everything else in the day was normal.

* * *

><p><em>Bumblyburg dark alley<em>

_?'s POV _

I wait for my minion to get here. Because I have a plan for revenge. But then he came 1 minute late.

Female Apple: You're late Curly!

Curly: Won't happen again boss.

Female Apple: Just get me more info on LarryBoy.

Curly: Yes Ma'am!

Female Apple: But not just regular info, I want to know his secrets.


	2. The News

_**Bumblyburg**** Mansion**_

_**LarryBoy's POV**_

I just finished eating my breakfast, when Archie came and sat by me.

Archie: Where were you yesterday, Master Larry?

LarryBoy: Out on patrol.

I couldn't tell him that I was with the Keroro Platoon, because he doesn't trust them for being invaders.

Archie: I have important news.

LarryBoy: What is it?

Archie: The Bad Apple has returned.

LarryBoy: But, didn't she try to lead the citizens into temptation?

Archie: Yes, but Mayor Blueberry says she's learned her lesson and wants to change the city for the better.

LarryBoy: What changes does she have in mind?

Archie: She's running for mayor.

LarryBoy: WHAT?

I jumped out of my seat and looked at Archie.

Archie: It's true, the election is tomorrow and their giving their campaign speeches today's at the town meeting. And we've been invited to go as always.

I thought that the Keroro Platoon may be able to help me investigate more, so I ran to the LarryCave.

LarrryBoy: I'm going to the LarrryCave to get ready!

When I arrived at the LarryCave I turned on the LarryComputer and called Keroro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keroro Platoon HQ<strong>_

_**Keroro's POV**_

I was in the command center when the main computer started to ring, and LarryBoy appeared on the screen.

LarryBoy: Hey Keroro!

Keroro: Hey LarryBoy! What's up?

LarryBoy: An old villain is running for mayor.

Keroro: That's terrible!

LarryBoy: Can your platoon help me investigate more about the Bad Apple?

Keroro: Sure. Where should we meet to talk about the plan?

LarryBoy: How about in the dark alley next to the movie theater at midnight, that way no one will see us.

Keroro: Okay, I'll tell the rest of the platoon!

The screen turned off and I went to tell everyone in the platoon about helping LarryBoy. Even though I don't think Giroro would want to help.


	3. The Unlucky Town Meeting

**__**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was thinking of more ideas for this story. And just because it's a VeggieTales crossover doesn't mean it's not good! This story will get more romantic near the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Bumblyburg Movie Theater <strong>_

_**LarryBoy's POV**_

When me and Archie arrived at town hall I told him I had to go to the bathroom. That way I could talk to the Keroro Platoon without him knowing. The only down side is that I need to run all the way to the movie theater.

When I arrived, the platoon made themselves invisible to anyone except myself.

Keroro: So what's the plan?

LarryBoy: You're going to go on the roof of the auditorium in town hall, and lower someone down with a rope to check what the Bad Apple's up to. Just call me on my cell phone if you have any problems.

Keroro: (doing a soldier's salute) Okay!

Giroro: I don't know why we're doing this.

Keroro: (whispering to Giroro) Because his rich and he may pay us after this.

Giroro: (whispering to Keroro) Okay, but you better not spend the money on your stupid gundam models.

Keroro: (to LarryBoy) You've been helping us a lot these days.

LarryBoy: You're welcome!

Keroro: The point is I'm asking you if you want to join our team.

LarryBoy: I've told you before that I'm too busy being a superhero here.

Tamama: What if you ever quit?

LarryBoy: I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. But if it does, I may consider it.

Me and the platoon quickly ran to town hall. The platoon went on the roof, and I went and found my seat with Archie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bumblyburg Town Hall <strong>_

_**LarryBoy's POV**_

Archie: That was a long bathroom break.

LarryBoy: I ate a lot of chocolate

Suddenly Mayor Blueberry went on the stage and started her speech.

Mayor Blueberry: Fellow citizens of Bumblyburg, I've been mayor for years. So you know I'm a good mayor.

While she was talking, Petunia came and sat next to me.

Mayor Blueberry: But I couldn't have done it without the main communication and protection of this city: Petunia Rhubarb and LarryBoy!

Once the mayor said those words a light shined on me and Petunia. So we stood up so everyone can see us. When the light turned off we sat down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Roof of Town Hall<strong>_

_**Keroro's POV**_

The Platoon and I were choosing who would we lower down with the rope. So we decided to choose the scientific way.

Keroro: Not it!

Kururu: Not it!

Tamama: Not it!

Giroro: Not it!

Keroro: (tying the rope around Giroro's waist) Looks like Giroro's it.

I lowered Giroro down into the auditorium with the rope.

Giroro: Next time let's draw straws.

Keroro: You know none of us can draw.

As I held on to the rope it started to rock back and forth and Giroro started to hit the stages.

Giroro: HOLD THE STUPID ROPE RIGHT!

Keroro: (calling LarryBoy) I'm trying!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Bumblyburg Town Hall <strong>_

_**LarryBoy's POV**_

While I was hearing their speeches I could also see and hear Giroro hit the stage many times. While I was watching Giroro my cell phone started to ring. So I stood up and went outside to take the call.

LarryBoy: (on the phone with Keroro) What's wrong?

Keroro: (on the phone with LarryBoy) I can't keep the rope still.

LarryBoy: (on the phone with Keroro) Try pulling him back up and dropping him down slowly.

Keroro: (on the phone with LarryBoy) Okay!

I quickly ran back inside but he kept calling me almost every minute. Every time I stood up, I could see Archie and Petunia look at me.

This event took 3 hours. But when me and Archie got home, I still had to meet the platoon at a dark alley close to the movie theater to talk about what we found out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Alley Near the Movie Theater<strong>_

_**LarryBoy's POV (almost as always)**_

LarryBoy: Did you guys find out anything?

Keroro: No

LarryBoy: With all the running in and out of the room I couldn't even hear their speeches.

Keroro: But did you think about my offer?

LarryBoy: Why do you want me to join your team anyway?

Keroro: You have good plans and you seem to be a good leader.

LarryBoy: Thank you!

Out of nowhere Keroro takes out a strange mask that looks like a keronian hat with an eye mask attached. It was purple with a plunger symbol on it.

Keroro: This keronian mask lets you do anything a keronian can do. And it's yours for a limited time only, if you join our team in this week.

LarryBoy: I'm flattered, but I have a lot of friends here and I'm still busy with being a superhero.

But little did I know we were being watched.

Curly: (without anyone noticing him) I think I just found out one of LarryBoy's secrets. 


	4. More Bad Luck

_**Bad Apple's Lair **_

_**Bad Apple's POV**_

Curly came into our base and turned on a video recording of LarryBoy talking to some aliens.

Bad Apple: Aren't those the alien that tried to invade Bumblyburg a while back?

Curly: Yup!

Bad Apple: They seem to be discussing something.

Curly: I couldn't hear what.

Bad Apple: That's okay; him talking to invaders is good enough.

Curly: So when are we going to start the plan?

Bad Apple: Tomorrow

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keroro Platoon HQ<strong>_

_**LarryBoy's POV **_

The Keroro Platoon called me to see _another _new weapon. So as always I came.

Keroro: Kero…Great that you could come!

LarryBoy: Why?

Keroro: (taking some red sunglasses) Cuz we want you to test it.

Kululu: Ku Ku Ku…Just to make sure there's no flaws.

I wondered if I should do it or not. Because Kululu has done dangerous inventions in the past. But to be nice, I put them on.

Keroro: They're laser glasses. Just concentrate and you'll be able to shoot lasers with them.

Kululu: The power level also changes depending on your emotions.

LarryBoy: I guess that'll come in handy.

I tried the glasses, but accidentally hit Giroro.

Giroro: (in pain) OW!

LarryBoy: Sorry

Keroro: So have you been thinking about my offer?

LarryBoy: I'm just going to help you with plans and testing inventions. Not anything else.

Suddenly, Keroro takes out the keronian mask from yesterday. But this time it had a star symbol just like his.

Keroro: Kululu made some adjustments to the mask so at full power; anyone can turn completely into a keronian.

LarryBoy: Cool! (Changing subject) Not that I'm interested.

Keroro: By the way. Can we come to your mansion to see if it's good to build a second base?

LarryBoy: Sorry, but I don't think Archie will like it.

Keroro: Can we still visit sometime?

LarryBoy: Sure!

I left the base with the new glasses so I could practice more later and I went home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bumblyburg Mansion<strong>_

As I started watching TV with Archie, I saw the Keroro Platoon out the window.

LarryBoy: Archie, I'm going to the bathroom real quick.

Archie: Okay, Master Larry.

I went outside to talk to the Keroro Platoon.

LarryBoy: Why are you guys here?

Keroro: You told us we could come.

LarryBoy: But I never said today. Can you please leave before someone seesyou guys?

Keroro: Okay

I went back inside and continued watching TV.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside Bumblyburg Mansion<strong>_

_**Keroro's POV**_

Keroro: I don't know why LarryBoy doesn't trust us that much. It's not like someone will catch us in a cage.

Suddenly someone quickly caught us in a net.

Keroro: Well, it wasn't a cage.

Bad Apple: I've successfully captured LarryBoy's alien friends. Now it's time to plan the next phase of the plan.

* * *

><p>Sorry It took so long to post this, I've been getting busy with homework, and lazy too. And starting next part, other people are going to talk more and show their POV.<p> 


End file.
